


Chocolate On The Tongue of God (art)

by Anonymous



Category: Jeff Buckley (Musician)
Genre: Art, Gen, Mysticism, SFW art, rock'n'roll iconography, thank you Jeff, your life was a gift to us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeff receives inspiration and direction from a divine source.This is art (SFW)!





	Chocolate On The Tongue of God (art)

  
Please do not repost my art to any other website. Thanks!

[Click here to view full size on DA](https://www.deviantart.com/the-anglophile/art/Chocolate-On-The-Tongue-of-God-711396801)

"If you feel blocked, do not turn to others, but look inside, in  
silence, for the enemy of your progress." -Jeff

Title and impetus for the image comes from this mind-blowing, unbelievable song: [Chocolate Mojo Pin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrpYxsX_T1w)

Comments welcome. :-)


End file.
